Trying
by betterlove
Summary: They say if at first you don't succeed, try and try again. But Astrid quickly grows frustrated from trying and begins to think she'll never fall pregnant. It doesn't help that she takes at anger out on Hiccup, because then she has an empty womb and an angry boyfriend. And neither have quenched her frustration.


**Author's Notes: **Another story about these two cuties. But this one has some anger in it. Set after the second movie.

* * *

**Trying**

When the subject first came up there wasn't anything like_ 'I want to have a baby'_ or_ 'Are we going to start a family soon?' _It was far more simple. One morning, when she was lounging lazily on top of Hiccup, Astrid looked down at her boyfriend and asked, "So are we trying?" When she got a look of confusion she elaborated, "You know, trying for a baby?"

And when Hiccup understood, he just shrugged. "Well, yeah, I suppose we are." He squeezed her shoulders tightly and smiled. "If it happens, it happens. I'm ready."

Astrid grinned at him. "Me, too." She leant down to kiss him.

But before she could, he flipped her on her back and pressed his lips against her ear, whispering, "Let's try right now." And she giggled in agreement.

But waiting for it to just happen just wasn't enough. They began trying more frequently, in more sync to Astrid's cycle. However nothing was happening.

Astrid quickly grew frustrated. Why wasn't she falling pregnant? Was there something wrong with her. One awful thought constantly crossed her mind; what if she couldn't have children? Of course, she constantly shoved that thought away. She couldn't bare to think about it. It frightened her. Maybe she couldn't bear Hiccup with the children he deserved. The heir he deserved. And a slightly more ludicrous, but still possible, thought flickered in her mind when she thought to much – would Hiccup leave her if she couldn't have children. Of course he wouldn't! She felt ashamed that thought ever crossed her mind. But when it did, it certainly made her worry.

Though, as mentioned, she was mostly frustrated. And she needed to take her frustration out on something.

That's when Hiccup found her hacking away at a tree on the outskirts of the forest with her axe one late afternoon.

He cleared his throat. "What did the tree ever do to you?"

"I'm trying to," _hack_, "take my anger out on something,"_ hack_, "in a non-violent – _arg!—_" _hack_, "form!"

"Uh, I think we need to reflect on your definition of _non-violent_."

Astrid exhaled and turned to face him. "What do you want, Hiccup?"

"It's getting late." He pointed at the slowly descending sun as it turned the clouds orange and pink. "I came to ask you if you wanna join me for dinner."

"Not. Hungry." Astrid turned back to the tree and was about to take another swing.

Hiccup sighed, resting his hand on the axe. "Honey, stop." He spun her back around and help her shoulders firmly. "This is about not falling pregnant, isn't it?"

"Who said anything about not being pregnant?"

"You're worried, I know. But don't be; it's gonna be okay, I promise."

Astrid shoved herself from his grip. "Something _must_ be wrong! I should be pregnant by now. Why isn't it happening? Why aren't I pregnant?"

"Just calm down, Astrid."

"I am perfectly _calm!_"

Hiccup's patience was quickly growing thin. Why was his girlfriend for damn stubborn? "It's seems we need to reflect on your definition of calm, as well."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I'm taking this very seriously!"

"You aren't! You're just going to keep saying 'it's gonna be okay' and while I'm driving myself crazy over this! This is about potentially not being able to have kids, Hiccup."

"Its not my fault you can't have kids!"

Astrid jerked back, eyes widening. He... he blamed her. He also thought she couldn't have kids.

When Hiccup saw the pain flicker across Astrid's face, he suddenly felt very overwhelmed with guilt. How could he say something like that to her? He didn't actually mean it, did he? Did he? _No!_ No, of course not. But he still said it. And it still hurt Astrid. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what? That you blame me for not being able to bear you a little baby Chief?" His girlfriend asked snidely.

"It's not like that at all—,"

"You aren't denying it!" She pointed her axe at him.

"I'm not – oh, would you just put the axe down!"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I'll be putting the axe between your eyes if you don't stop yelling at me!"

"_You're_ the one yelling!"

The two glared at each other menacingly. Hiccup sighed, crossing his arms. "You are impossible to talk to." He muttered.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

He held her seething gaze for a moment longer before turning around. "Fine! When you stop being so insane, come find me."

Astrid scoffed. "Why? So we can keep trying for a baby? You don't seem to think its gonna happen!"

Hiccup didn't even turn around. "Yeah, well, maybe we should give up then."

He walked back towards the village while Astrid went back to hacking at the tree, ignoring the tears blurring her vision.

* * *

It was late evening when Valka found Astrid gloomily stalking about Stormfly's pen.

"Here you are, dear." She said as she approached the girl. "I was hoping to find you here."

Astrid didn't look up at her; her gaze was fixed firmly on the ground. "Why?"

Valka reached over to Stormfly and scratched her under her chin affectionately. "I wanted to talk to you." She tilted her head in Astrid's direction. "But perhaps you want to talk to me first? What's troubling you?"

Astrid crossed her eyes. "Your son is a jerk." She muttered.

"_My_ son?" The older woman raised a brow. "I seem to recall you deeming him 'the nicest guy on Berk' just last week."

"Would the nicest guy on Berk blame me for not being pregnant?" Astrid snapped. When Valka's eyes widened in confusion, the girl groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, that wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

"What? You – you're trying for a baby with Hiccup?" The older woman held a hand to her chest. "That's wonderful, Astrid."

"Is it though? I'm not falling pregnant. I think something is wrong. And according to Hiccup, "the blonde made a bitter face," it's _my_ fault."

"I'm sure he was just upset, dear. Of course he doesn't blame you."

Astrid wringed her braid in her hands. "But whether or not he blames me, what if I really can't get pregnant? What do we do then?"

"You know," Valka began after a moment of silence, "it took Stoick and I quite a few times before I first fell pregnant. Some people are lucky but for others, it takes a little time. You just have to keep trying..." her smile turned wry, "which I'm sure you'll both enjoy."

"I don't know..." Astrid wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself tightly. "I think I made Hiccup pretty mad... He said we should just give up."

"As you said; he was mad. I know for a fact he didn't mean those words."

"I guess you're right. I better go talk to him."

"That sounds like a good idea. And Astrid," Valka cupped the girl's cheek, "be patient. You'll have children one day, I just know it."

"How do you know?"

"Mother's intuition. You'll pick it up when you're a mother."

Astrid smiled, looking quite relieved. She hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you."

Valka was a little surprised at the embrace but returned it warmly. "Oh, it's alright, dear." She kissed the top of her hair. "Now, go find Hiccup. And if you don't mind, I'll stay here with Stormfly for a while."

"Of course. Thank you again!" Astrid took off, running out the pen.

It was pretty dark but the moon gave just enough light for her to find her way around. She when to Hiccup's house first, but quickly found that he wasn't home. _Is he out looking for me? _She began running to her own house. When she was about halfway between their houses, she could make out a figure walking towards her. Squinting into the darkness, she saw that the figure was slim and tall... and had the slightest uneven pace, almost like a small limp.

"Hiccup!"

The figure lifted his head and stopped. Sure enough, it was Hiccup. And when he spotted Astrid, he quickly began running to her. "_Astrid! _Oh, there you are! Listen," he stopped in front of her and held out his hands, "I am an idiot. I should have _never _yelled at you. It's not your fault at all, sweetie. I'm so sorry."

Astrid just grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. After a moment of surprise and confusion on Hiccup's part, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Once their lips softly broke apart, Astrid rested her arms on his shoulders, linking her hands behind him. "I know it's not my fault." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up."

"I'm such a jerk. I can't believe I said those things to you."

"You were mad. We say stupid things when we're mad. Unless... those things are true. Like you wanting to give up on trying."

Hiccup's brow furrowed. "I said that, didn't I?" He shook his head. "Of course I want to keep trying! Oh, Astrid, there's no one else I'd rather have children with."

"But what if I can't have kids? Ever?"

"Don't say those things—,"

"But what if I can't, Hiccup?" Astrid demanded. "What if I can never give you the heir you deserve?"

Hiccup pursed his lips. "Well, we'll get to that later on. But right now, I'm fairly certain we'll have a baby. We just need to wait."

She nodded. "Okay... I love you."

"Hey, I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "Come back home with me? It's late and you're probably exhausted from destroying that tree."

"Please, what do you take me for? That tree didn't stand a chance. And I could run marathon. But, "Astrid slid her hands down to rest on Hiccup's chest coyly, "I'd rather try for a baby."

Hiccup caught on and smirked at her. "An excellent plan, milady."

"So we both agree, when it happens, it happens?"

He nodded. "Agreed. And I'm fairly certain it will happen," he dipped Astrid down, about to kiss her once more, "and until then, we'll keep trying. Again and again and again."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ugh, these two are so cute! I don't know why I never wrote about them before but I will definitely be writing more. So feel free to suggest any ideas in the reviews, or even PM me if you like. Until next time...


End file.
